


if you are the shores, i am the waves

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Florists, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: This is not a coffeeshop AU.





	if you are the shores, i am the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phandomficfest's trope subversion flash fest

  
She comes in every morning around 9. She orders a coffee, creamy, only a little sugar, and sits in the corner of the shop that’s a little over stuffed with pots and pots of delicate cowslip. She drinks her coffee quickly at first, then slowly and distracted, as she works on sketches. Sometimes, she’ll get up and move from cowslip corner to look closer at some of the display arrangements.

“She’s looking at the succulents again,” Arthur says under his breath as she rinses out a mug and nudges Phil with his elbow. “Your succulents.”

“Shut up,” Phil hisses back, ignoring the way her ears heat up. God she hopes her hair is covering the back of her neck. It's probably bright red. Like Phil doesn’t know that the gorgeous cafe regular seems to be a pretty big fan of Phil’s succulent based bouquets. As if there are other long legged, tattooed bombshells wandering into their little florist/cafe.

“Phil,” Arthur says.

“It’s fine,” she mutters. “It’s fine, I’m fine, we don’t even know she likes girls.”

From what Phil can tell, not that she’s been watching for months or anything, Mysterious Tattooed Beauty Queen works at the parlor across the street. When she jogs across the street, her creepers papping softly against the concrete of the street, her curly fringe bobs a little and she has to push it up and out of her eyes. She’s got tattoos on her fingers and the phases of the moon up one forearm and faire semblant de faire semblant in careful, delicate letters across her neck. Her jaw is nearly square and there’s no way all her clothes aren’t from the men’s section, squaring out her body into clean, straight lines that Phil would love to just brush up against.

Phil’s mum would say that her look is spunky, which would mean Philomena, I know you’re insistent on this whole lesbian thing of yours, which is fine of course, but please, don’t become one of those women.

Which is fine. Phil and her mum are just fine. And Phil’

“Hi there!” Arthur says, turning and waving his tea towel at Beautiful Stranger. “Are you looking for something? Our florist here, Phil, could help you out!”

Phil clenches her teeth and tries to turn it into a smile as she turns and waves, much more awkwardly at Drop Dead Gorgeous.

“Oh!” Long-Legged and Exquisite says. Her voice is higher than Phil expected for someone so tall.

She looks back and forth between the bouquet, a deep purple designed around the thick, rubbery leaves of a Duchess of Nuremburg Echeveria.

“Maybe,” she says, walking over to them.

Act normal, Phil thinks. Act normal, you’re normal, she’s probably straight, it's fine.

“I was just, um,” Tattooed and Mesmeric Stranger says and shoves her hand out for Phil to shake. Her nails are chipped and she’s got a thin, silver ring on her thumb. “Looking. I’m Dan. Daniella really, but who has the time. Sorry. My ex really liked them, and she said I should practice them? Total bitch, good advice though. God, I’m rambling, sorry.”

Phil feels her stomach flip over he corner of her mouth pulled up into a smile. An ex. An ex-girlfriend.

“That’s fine,” Phil says, taking Dan’s hand. “Rambling’s ok around here. I’m Philomena, but you can call me Phil. I guess I don’t have the time either.”

“Well,” Dan says, and somehow manages to look up at Phil through her eyelashes even though they stand eye to eye. “Hopefully you can make some time for me to tell me about this plant?”

She swipes a thumb over Phil’s knuckles as she lets go. Phil bites her bottom lip to fight a grin and nods.

She pats Arthur, who’s moved on to talking to a very muscled, tattooed guy in a sharp, but teasing way, on the shoulder as she comes from behind the counter. She wasn’t doing any good back there anyway, she’s shite at making coffee.  


**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from Fall Out Boy's "Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part to Save the Scene and Stop Going to Shows)"  
> I'm over at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
